Dragon Kingdom
by CrazyChikDontTouch
Summary: Magic in a real world. My first so R&R! thanks! )
1. The story

Dragon Kingdom

The wind blew around the tall pine trees as the pine needles and pine cones rustled together, having fallen leaves dance with the wind. Wolves would howl into the dark sky as the moon was nowhere to be seen for it was a beautiful new moon, giving the dark sky a new meaning to the name _Nightmare._

Not far from the black forest was a castle that nearly resembled the forest. A castle that was tall, going beyond the clouds that covered it. At the front of the castle were two pine tree-like shapes that were made of black metal, and at the point was one dark green sphere with a point at the top. Behind the trees was an entrance that leads into the rest of the castle. The castle had many towers, each with the same dark green sphere. This castle was preferably dark that the place was thought of as a Vampire Palace or a Wolf Kingdom. Yes, in this realm held vampires, werewolves, preferred being called wolves, and dragons. Each kind or species had their own lands and their own kingdoms. Vampires hated werewolves because of a war that had broken out when one vampire fell in love with a werewolf. Both had tried bringing peace to their people, but the Kings and Queens had demanded war. Ever since then, they had hated one other for years.

Dragons were known for their healing potions and abilities. Both vampires and werewolves had gotten along with the dragons for many, many years. No one had the nerve to even fight one; let alone question one's authority in the kingdom. The Dragon Kingdom is different than most. They did not have a prince or princess, not even a king. They had dragons known as Elders. The Elders held valuable knowledge and also trained the soon-to-be queen. They believed that only a woman could hold the power to control anything. For a man to hold this power; they would soon be lost in the dark magic. Only the dragon queen could purify it and control it. The Elders would bring in _The Chosen_ and train her until she was ready to be crowned queen. From there, only the queen had the ability to choose the next queen. For they could see the dragon inside an ordinary girl. Once the previous queen died, the next would take their place and that cycle would continue.

The next dragon queen would range to be twelve or fourteen. She would be taken away from her family once the family members once knew about their daughter and her fate. She wouldn't be taken away forever though. She would be able to see her family often and travel around the Homelands and help out the kingdoms in need.

Magic was known to the Human World, that was the name the Supernatural had given the "non-magical" place, but very few could actually enter. The Supernatural enter the Human world and re-enter their world.

It was the Queen's duty to uphold the law and peace between the three Homelands. For if the Queen shall fail…life would become death. Peace would become war. And magic would become nothing.

Chapter one

"My queen! My queen!" A young boy shouted running down the white and gold hallway of the castle. He stopped quickly in front of pure white door as he busted through the door. "My queen…" He began as old-looking woman with deep brown hair that was board straight, her brown eyes were stern as she held her hand up, stopping him from speaking.

"How dare you burst in here uninvited?" The queen's voice echoed through the white room, having a scowl upon her face.

"My dearest apologies, my queen." The young boy bowed low as his long brown hair covered his eyes. He had young features as his blue eyes looked down towards the floor. He was young around sixteen or seventeen. He wore simple lace-up boots with blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He wore no armor, but did carry a long silver blade that was hand-made. He stayed in a bowing position, waiting for the queen to allow him to stand; it was showing respect and also condolences for his actions earlier.

"You may stand. Now what was the meaning for coming here unannounced?" The queen asked, narrowing her eyes towards the boys.

"The men have arrived for our daughter's hand, my lady." The boy answered, standing up straight.

"Good, good. Please go fetch my daughter for me, Jason." The old queen sent Jason off as he bowed and left the room, closing the door.

Jason walked down the hall, stopping in front of another white door. For a minute he stood there with a small frown on his face. _She is going to be married to a nobody…a nobody. Goddamn it! She's a princess Jason! She could never love you. _Jason sighed as he put his thoughts in the back of his mind and straightened up, opening the door. As he stepped in, he was met with an aura of roses and perfume.

The room was lightening up in pure gold. The bed had gold sheets and blankets with pillows that had gold cases. The headboard had spiral designs that were matching the bed. Curtains were gold that let the bright early sunshine in, allowing the room to illuminate in its beautiful yellow color. A beautiful hand crafted red wood dresser with a lining that was a yellow-gold color. Atop of the dresser is a mirror with a wooden back board. A peach color chair sat at the opening at the dresser.

There, sitting in the chair staring at her reflection as her deep brown hair was neatly put up into a bun, was the princess. Long silver princess cut diamonds hung from her ears. She wore light make-up as she smiled at Jason who stood by the door. "Jason, you're here." Elizabeth smiled as he nodded, sighing.

"My princess…they're here." Jason answered as her smile dropped.

"Oh…it's time I suppose." She sighed at the thought of the men challenging one another just so she can be wedded off the very next day. _I can't believe that day has come quickly. I suppose I can't worry about it now._

She smiled at Jason as she stood, showing her beautiful long silk purple dress that was strapless and at the breast line of the dress had diamonds on it. A lighter purple ribbon tied right under her breast. As Elizabeth walked over to Jason, he could feel heat rise to cheeks. _She looks absolutely gorgeous! I…I wish I could…wait! What am I saying? She's getting married to a complete stranger that probably wouldn't even love her. _

Jason looked down at her giving her a small smile as she returned it. "Your mother wishes your presence." He stated as she took his arm. Her small touch sent chills through both of them. Elizabeth smiled as they quietly walked down the hallway. Jason slowly opened the door to where the queen was. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jason."

Jason blushed deeply as he nodded. She entered the room, slowly closing the door where he stood there looking at the marbled floor, a small tear creeping out and falling down his cheek.

"Mother, you asked for me?" Elizabeth asked, walking to her.

"Oh my dear, you look absolutely beautiful." Her mother kissed her on the cheek, "are ready for this?" the queen asked, looking at her worried.

"Yes, of course mother." Elizabeth smiled as her mother smiled back.

A small knock echoed in the room as the queen granted entrance. "My queen, the men and the suitors are ready to head to the Dragon Kingdom. We are only waiting for your permission to leave." A servant said as she smiled at the young princess.

"Is the carriage set?"

"Yes my queen." The servant answered and left the room when the queen asked her too.

"Well, off to the kingdom and let the duels began." The queen smiled at her daughter as Elizabeth smiled and sighed. _I guess Jason and I were never meant for each other. _

The carriages arrived at the Dragon Kingdom as they stopped and allowed for the queen and Elizabeth to step out. The guards started to carry the vintage luggage and began walking to the large entrance way. They finally stopped at two large black wood doors of the kingdom and pounded on the door. "Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit." The queen blurted out.

"Mother, please be nice." Elizabeth begged as the door slowly opened allowing them to enter.

"Queen Emilia, Princess Elizabeth you are right on time." A young servant spoke as they stopped inside of the castle. It wasn't dark or black like they had thought. It was bright and the floors were marble that had a chandler and stairs that led to east and west wings. In the middle had another large black door that led into a gorgeous ball room.

"Is the new queen here?" Emilia asked looking around.

"Yes of course she should be coming out soon." The servant responded as Emilia narrowed her eyes. _Late already…hmm well then she mustn't be very skilled on waking up early. _She thought and sighed with discomfort.

A few minutes of silence had passed when they heard a door from the east side of the palace open. There, walking out was a young girl with black-silver hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore only black eyeliner and a black t-shirt that had silver letters on it that read _I'm not evil I'm funny_. She had one black heart necklace that was attached to a choker piece. She wore a bracelet that had a little red heart at the end of it on her left wrist. Three rings accompanied her fingers, two plain silver ones on her left ring finger and index finger. She had only one gold one with a ruby gem on it on her right ring finger. She wore blue denim skinny jeans that had holes in them. Her black lace up combat boots hugged her calves as the chains on the side clicked in unison.

Everyone stared at her weird clothing style as she slowly approached them. Queen Emilia forced out a smile and courtesy as the young girl stopped and smiled. "Hello queen—"Emilia stopped as the girl interrupted her.

"Sarah…just call me Sarah, nothing else." Sarah stated as Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sarah this is my daughter, Princess Elizabeth." Emilia introduced the two girls.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Sarah." Elizabeth courtesy and a small smile reached her lips, as Sarah smiled and courtesy back to her.

"As well to you, Elizabeth." Sarah responded as Emilia smiled.

"Well, shall the duels began or—"once again, Sarah interrupted her.

"Duels?" Sarah had confusion all over her face. She was only told that the wolf queen and princess were coming to the palace, but she wasn't exactly told everything by the Elders.

"Yes…it's tradition that we have the suitors challenge one another for the princess's hand. The winner gets to marry the princess and they become the next queen and king." Emilia explained further.

"Why didn't you have it over at your kingdom?" Sarah raised her eyebrow still confused.

"We have it here because only the Dragon Kingdom holds the power to control the challengers while they duel. If one wolf were to attack a civilian, then all hell would break loose." The queen finished as Sarah nodded, indicating she understood.

"Huh…okay then, when does this exactly start? Sarah asked as she noticed three older, but good looking men standing behind the princess.

"Whenever you please, Sarah." Emilia answered.

"Um…how about in two days' time? That way it will give everyone a chance to settle down and rest before dueling." Sarah explained as the queen nodded in approval.

"Well then, Courtney please show the men their rooms please and thank you." Sarah smiled as Courtney smiled and did what she was told. Sarah smiled and shook her head to get rid of an upcoming headache.

"Wow, I wish I was in a different world right now." Sarah said, rubbing her temples.

"What world would that be?" Emilia asked as confusion was seen in her brown eyes.

"Reality," Sarah gave her a simple answer as the queen still didn't understand.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Emilia stated as confusion was in her voice.

"Hmm…maybe I am in the same world." Sarah smirked as she turned around. "Silvia will show you to your rooms." As the last word was heard, she disappeared into the east door she had come out of early.

"Well, she is a very strange girl." Emilia said turning to her daughter.

"I agree…but she is kind of funny also." Elizabeth smiled as Silvia walked them to the east side of the stairs.

The hallway was in gold as old paintings of the previous queens that had been chosen lined the walls. The duo smiled and looked at them in awe. Silvia turned around the left corner where two carved wooden doors where. "Princess Elizabeth you will be in the right and Queen Emilia you will be on the left. I will have your men bring up your luggage." Silvia bowed in respect and walked away as they entered the rooms they were given.

When they opened the doors, they were shocked to see what was inside. Both rooms held identical items in them. They had marble floors and walls as the beds were silver with a matching canopy. On the left hand side was of course the bathroom that had both shower and bathtub that were handcrafted. On the right hand side was the closet that was red wood with two dragons crisscrossing each other in a beautiful manner. By the closet was where three mirrors were together and small stool was in front of it. It was for the servants to measure the queen or princess for the bridal gown. Elizabeth sighed as she knew in two days she would be standing there while they made her dress.

"Beautiful isn't? "A male's voice sounded as she knew it belonged to Jason.

"J-Jason, you startled me." Elizabeth turned around her heart beating faster, not because he scared her, but for the fact that he was just that he was standing there. She smiled as he returned it.

"I brought up your luggage for you." He stepped closer as he set them down by the closet.

"Thank you," She smiled as he nodded.

They stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Before they realized it, their faces become closer and closer by the second. They were centimeters apart as Elizabeth went to lean up to claim his lips, but she snapped out of it. "I can't," She pulled away and looked down.

Jason sighed and nodded. He knew why she couldn't, but he wished that he could just give her one kiss to let her know how much he truly loved her.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." Jason said with his head hung low. Elizabeth smiled some and kissed his forehead, which sent chills and heat all together through both of them. They smiled and blushed deeply from the small action.

While this was happening, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Sarah smiled as she watched the duo try not to sow affection, but at the same time they tried letting the other know what they really felt. She smiled deviously as she came out of her hiding spot in the corner and cleared her throat, which got her the right reaction; both jumping in fright. "Easy there, just me." Sarah smiled as they calmed down and smiled.

"Sarah, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked, wondering why she was there but more important how much did she see. Sarah smirked and shut the door.

"Yes, and I did see everything." Sarah smiled as if reading her mind. Worry entered both of their eyes and Sarah just chuckled at them. "Don't worry I won't say anything." The duo smiled in relief.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled and sat down gently on the bed. Sarah walked over and sat down by her as Jason stood in the corner.

"It sucks that you can't be with him huh?" Sarah asked as a hint of sadness was in her voice. Elizabeth just nodded and thought of how a horrible death he would suffer if anyone where to find out, especially her mother. She shuddered from the thoughts and looked down. Sarah patted her back, giving her some comfort. Sarah knew why they were scared; it was a law in all Kingdoms.

_No queen shall marry anyone lower than her status. If found out than the individual with receive the highest penalty which is death._

Sarah sighed and gave Jason a sympathetic look and hugged Elizabeth. "If there was any way I could help or even change the rules I w—wait a second." Sarah stopped herself as an idea popped into her head, "I think I can help this situation." Sarah smiled brightly at both of them as they looked at her and then each other, then her again in confusion. All Sarah did was smile and hugged both of them as she sprinted out of the room and down the hallway and into the west side of the castle, where a pure whit door sat at the end of the hallway. Sarah slowed herself down until she stopped in front of the door. She smiled and caught her breath as she pushed the door wide open and entered into a pure white room that had a large circular table made of wood. Twelve older men sat around the table in order, as they looked up to see Sarah standing there with a large smile upon her face.

"Sarah, is there something that we can help you with?" One Elder asked as she just smiled even larger.

"I believe you can, Elder Roux." Sarah smiled deviously as they all leaned forward to what the young queen had to say, but they couldn't exactly figure out why she was smiling like that.

"Sarah, please take a seat and tell us what we can help you with." Elder Roux smiled and gestured for her to sit down at the head of the table in a marble chair identical to theirs.

All the Elders wore white robes with gold lining the edges. On the right side of their neck was a tattoo that is a dragon holding onto a sphere of green light. According to the Elders, the Dragon holding the sphere of green light meant Knowledge. Only a born Elder will bare the mark of it. Of course, they had train and master the knowledge that they held of the previous queens and even hold the deepest secrets. Elders would then help the queens that were chosen and help them master spells, magic, potions, powers, and even turning into their dragon. Twelve Elders is the exact amount of power to unlock anything that the queen cannot in the kingdoms and even in the Homelands.

"Now, Sarah what is this about?" Another Elder asked as he took off his reading glasses.

"I'm glad you asked, Elder Cilium." Sarah once again had her devious smile and cleared her throat. "I am here because I want to discuss the rules, one in particular actually." She began as they leaned forward even more.

"Go on," Elder Roux granted her permission to continue.

"The death penalty about a servant or a guard being with a queen or princess," She waited for them to think as she let her gaze fall to the ground.

"Have you fallen for a guard or servant… you know the rules, Sarah. You're not allowed to be with them. It would mess up the cycle in the Dragon Kingdom." Elder Cilium stated boldly.

"No not me, but what if royal blood fell in love with a non-royal, what then? Because she or he isn't of royal blood then that person would suffer a tragic death because they were simply in love?" Sarah asked as her voice began to soften.

"Yes, we like to keep royal blood, royal." Elder Roux declared as Sarah shook her head.

"It's not right! We should be able to choose who we love, not having someone or a law tell us what to do. We have no freedom here, especially us women!" Sarah shouted as the Elders covered their ears.

"Sarah, rules are rules. You can't always change it because you think it isn't right. Not everything we do is right, but if I means keeping balance in the Kingdoms and Homelands, then we must do it for the safety of others." Elder Salem explained as he tried for her to drop the subject, but something about her scent and the way she continued to tap her nails against the table didn't seem quite right.

"You know for being Elders and helping the queen out, you sure know how to take away a girl's love." Sarah glared at them as her voice was no longer kind, but it leaked venom as they stood up.

"Sarah, please calm down." Elder Roux begged.

"Hmm…let me think, um no." Sarah once devious smile quickly turned into a deadly one.

"Sarah, listen to us. Don't let the darkness control you." Elder Cilium begged as she just continued tapping her nails in rhythm and smiling evilly.

"She isn't listening…we need to help her now." Elder Salem commanded as they tried to reach and grab her but a blue light surrounded her and started to wrap around her body like ribbons around a present.

Sarah smirked as they started to back off of her and the light slowly faded away. She stood up and pounded onto the wooden table causing it to vibrate throughout the entire room. "That law is pathetic! How do you expect a queen to cooperate with any of you or anybody when she isn't allowed to be in love?" Sarah shouted as Elders huddled close and braced their selves for what she was planning on doing next. Once a queen is in darkness she could be both lost in it and become evil or she could purify herself and be normal again.

If a dragon was killed while in darkness, her soul would choose another queen, allowing the cycle to continue. At this point, the Elders thought she was far from purifying herself. Sarah was lashing out in anger and the darkness was taking control of her. They couldn't understand why she was getting upset about any of it; however, Sarah was young and wanting to find love and happiness, so when she heard about this law, she probably couldn't stand the thought of that happening to her anyone.

As they got close to her, she lashed out them, scratching one Elder. They tried grabbing her, but she was dodging their every move. They tried corning her but she would just jump over them.

Sarah smirked, but then felt pain enter inside her head. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees, groaning in pain. "Pl—please make…it stop." Sarah begged as the Elders stop trying to catch her and noticed her pain.

Elder Roux knelt down beside her, touching her shoulder. Sarah's head swung up as tears began forming in her eyes. "You have to purify yourself, Sarah." Elder Roux caressed her cheek as her lip started to quiver.

"It…hurts too much." Sarah whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Sarah you have to try to be yourself again." The Elder wiped away her tears as he urged her to purify herself. She nodded in agreement, as she closed her eyes, remembering her lessons on the steps went, as she began to mouth words in a chant that was silent. Another blue light began to form around her again, but only covering her chest.

The blue light started to fade as her features went back to normal. She glanced around and hung her head low. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have lashed out like that." Sarah acted contrite as the Elders smiled and nodded.

"Sarah," Elder Roux lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Do not worry, we understand your anger about the law and wanting to help others, but we cannot change that. We must maintain balance, understand?" He asked, having his voice soft but stern at once. Sarah nodded, not even trying to start another fight. The Elders smiled as she rose from her spot on the ground and walked out of the room. She was tired from the events that had happened. She sighed as she left the west wing and went to the east wing. She slowly made it to her black wooden door and entered her dimly light room. Her room had red and black almost everywhere. Her bed was red and black with a red canopy, having red curtains blocked out any sunlight when she wanted it too. The marble floor looked like it has blood stains from the reflection of the red.

Sarah gently made her way over to her soft bed as she laid in it. She pulled back the silky covers and buried herself in them. She closed her eyes as she allowed the comforting darkness of sleep take over. Tomorrow was going to be the first chaotic day and she was going to be prepared for what came in the morning.

**A/N: Next chapter coming up! Hope you enjoyed it! sorry it was long!**


	2. Meeting the suitors: Betrayal happens?

Chapter Two

Sunlight began to creep through the red curtains, reaching Sarah's face. It slowly danced over her eyes causing her to stir with discomfort. She threw her arm over her eyes to shield the sun from her. As soon as she was relaxed and comfortable again, the door swung open while three young servants walked in with different types of fabric and material in their hands.

"Good morning, Sarah. Rise and shine sleepy head." One servant chirped and threw back the blankets, making Sarah to curl up in a ball.

"Sarah, we have the duels tomorrow and we need to make sure your dress fits." Another said as Sarah opened her right eye and stared at them.

"What dress?" Sarah asked groggily.

"A beautiful evening dress that the queen wears at the duels." The first servant replied as she helped the sleepy girl from the bed.

Sarah groaned as they pulled out a white box and removed the covering to reveal a long, strapless silky pink dress. The girl's eyes winded in surprise as she reached out and touched it having it flow gently through her hand. She smiled and continued feeling the soft and beautiful fabric. Sarah didn't necessarily like pink as much, but this one had a wonderful shade of pink and the way the fabric felt was so comforting like cloud that she could sleep on for hours.

"It's made of Hangzhou silk. One of the finest there is in this realm." The second servant explained as Sarah just nodded.

They quickly helped Sarah out of her rumpled clothes that she slept in from the day before and handed her the dress. She smiled and unzipped it from the back and slipped into the material. She held it close to her chest as they zipped it up for her. She smiled and let go of the dress, adjusting it some and then turned around. "Oh it is absolutely gorgeous on you and it fits just perfectly." The third servant exclaimed as Sarah blushed.

"Okay, now we are going to make a matching Shaw and then curl your hair." The servant explained as she slipped out of the dress so it wouldn't get ruined. She soon put on her normal skinny jeans and a plain gray shirt as she brushed her black and silver hair. Sarah walked out of the room and into the main entrance. She ran across the room and into a room that the wonderful smell of fresh food.

The kitchen held may different smells of many varieties of vegetables, fruit, pasta, wheat, spices, and much more. She smiled as she watched the cooks add ingredients to different dishes. She hopped onto the wooden counter where sliver platters and plates sat, waiting for it to be full of food. One cook looked up and smiled as he approached her.

"Ah, madam, it is lovely to see you this morning." The young man bowed as she giggled at the cute smile he had. He wore the normal chef's uniform and apron as he smiled brightly at her. His green eyes lit up as his shaggy brown hair moved with his head bowing.

"Good morning Seth, how are things?" Sarah asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Things are good, I suppose." He answered as his eyes quickly lost light in them and his smile dropped. He sighed as Sarah jumped down and hugged the tall friend. Seth hugged her back and then pulled away. Seth and Sarah had been friends since she arrived here, which wasn't that long ago, but they felt like they knew each other for years. The duo had another fried in common, Dawn, but she was missing from the group while she was in the Vampire Palace to help out the ones who were nearly dead. She wasn't going to return for another week and she had been gone for nearly a month. Well, at least they thought she was going to be gone.

The door opened wide to reveal a young girl in a light blue shirt and light blue jeans walking in with her green eyes lighting up when she saw Seth. "Sethro!" She yelled in excitement as she ran into his arms that captured her and held her close to him. He had one hand on her back and one hand on her soft blonde curls.

"Mm…my angel." He sighed with happiness as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck. Sarah chuckled as she heard dishes clank together as the food was nearly finished. She saw a bowl of chicken noodle soup and bread on the side as a glass of milk and small plate of fruit was on each of the six platters. Sarah was completely distracted by the smell of food she didn't hear the girl shout out her name until Seth turned her around.

"I said hello Sarah." The girl waved her hand as Sarah chuckled at herself.

"Sorry Dawn, I was distracted by the food." Sarah explained as Dawn smiled and hugged Sarah. Sarah smiled and hugged her back.

"Well go eat so we can see the duels. It sounds so much fun!" Dawn exclaimed as both Seth and Sarah covered their ears as the yell echoed throughout the kitchen. Dawn giggled and went back to the comfort of Seth's arms.

"That isn't until tomorrow, angel." Seth explained as he nuzzled his face in her hair as Sarah smiled and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

The dining room had white pillars with a glass roof and marble floor that had flakes of gold in the ground. The wooden table was long and nearly stretched out throughout the room with tall and wooden chairs accompanying it. Sarah smiled as the servants brought out six platters while five people were seated at the table. Sarah sat down at the top of the table and thanked the servants when they brought her food out and set it down for her. She looked around as she noticed three men sitting on the left hand side and starting eating the soup. The first one that was close to her had short brown hair with young features as his eyes were a light blue color, looking like he was blind. He caught her gaze as he smiled and bowed his head.

"Good morning my—"He was cut off as she raised her hand.

"Sarah, just call me Sarah." She repeated her words from the previous day. He smiled again and her heart almost stopped beating from the sweetest smile.

"I'm Damian, Sarah. It is lovely to meet you." Damian held her hand and kissed the top of her knuckle as she slightly blushed from the gesture.

She pulled away as she noticed another young man with spiked dirty blonde hair and silver eyes smile at her and bow his head. "My name is Ace, Sarah." Ace watched as Sarah smiled and nod her head. She looked over to the last man as she almost fainted from his young and handsome features. His short black hair was somewhat spiked up and his gorgeous ocean green eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he smirked at her making her heart pound hard against her ribcage.

"I'm Dakota." He introduced himself like the previous two and went back to eating his food. All Sarah could do was gawk at him. She snapped out of it as she heard Elizabeth and her mother, who were on the right hand side, giggle at her. She blushed as she began eating her food.

"What? Am I not allowed to stare?" She whispered as Elizabeth just giggled even more.

Elizabeth looked at the suitors and sighed. They were going to fight one another soon and she was going marry a stranger that probably only wanted the crown and power to rule, while she was going to be ignored. She whimpered slightly as she looked behind her to see Jason looking at her with the exact expression as hers, sadness.

_Why do the gods and the world hate me? I would do anything to be with the one I love. Elizabeth…I love you. _Jason sighed as he mentally said the words that he wished he could say to her in person.

Ace paced back and fourth as his patience grew thin and he started to growl in frustration. "Ah! Where is she?" He yelled as Damian and Dakota rolled their eyes.

"Calm down, okay. She's getting ready for our date." Damian sighed as Ace stopped his pacing.

After breakfast, Sarah had decided that Elizabeth go on a date with three suitors to at least get to know them better before the duels. The men agreed and the next thing Elizabeth knew was she was in the room and getting changed.

A few minutes had passed by as the door opened to reveal Elizabeth walking out. The men just stared at her beauty as she wore a green and white silk dress. The top of the dress was strapless and completely in a beautiful green with two white roses attached to the left side of the dress on the top. The bottom part had a white silk under piece with a see through green fabric that wrapped around the white. On the right bottom on the hip were six white roses in a line that hung at her thigh. Elizabeth's hair was curled as a matching green fabric rose was in behind her left ear. She wore matching green eye shadow and a clear shimmer lip gloss. An emerald necklace lay neatly on her neck as she just blushed at how the men stared at her like she was a celestial beauty. Jason, who stood behind her, glared at them as he thought they were looking somewhere else entirely.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" The three men exclaimed in union. Elizabeth blushed as she curtsey and walked to the men.

"Shall we be on our way?" She asked as they nodded.

As Elizabeth led them to the garden of the castle, the men followed close by her. She walked into the little green and colorful garden as she was in awe. She looked around at the tall apple trees with green grass growing around it. She smelled the colorful roses as she smiled again and looked at the men as they looked in awe as well. They smiled as Ace picked out a rose that was red on the outside and white inside. "Ah, fire-ice rose, my favorite type of rose." Ace said as he smiled and handed her the rose. Elizabeth smiled and smelled its natural aroma. She courtesy and started to walk down the stone pathway as the three men followed behind her.

Elizabeth sighed as she felt a small warm breeze pass over her body. Damian and Dakota smiled as Ace glared at them. _She will be mine and no one will take her away from me._ Ace thought as Dakota caught his glare and just smirked. Dakota loved a challenge and was confident that Ace was his challenge. Dakota returned to gazing at his future wife and smiled as she was sitting in the grass with her eyes closed and her smile on her face.

Memories flashed through her mind as she wasn't aware of the men sitting by her and watching her closely.

"_Ah! Daddy!" A young girl's voice screamed as she then giggled._

"_Rawer! I've captured the princess! You shall be mine now!" A male's voice smiled as he held the young girl in his arms and twirled her in the air. He simply wore a blue shirt and jeans as his salt and pepper beard was covering his chin. The young girl giggled as he set her down and she nuzzled him. _

"_I love you, daddy." She said as she closed her eyes and rested on his chest"_

"_I love you too, Elizabeth." _

Elizabeth's eyes opened as she noticed the sun setting and dark was coming soon. She quickly stood up as the men followed and walked alongside of her. "I'm sorry we didn't spend so much time together." She apologized and entered into the castle.

"Hey, no worries, I like watching you in a peaceful manner." Damian responded as she smiled and headed to her room.

"Well I guess this is goodnight. Good luck to all of you." Elizabeth smiled and kissed each of their cheeks, leaving a small lip gloss print of her lips.

"Goodnight, my dear." They said in union as she smiled and entered her room.

She waited long enough for them to leave as she slowly walked to her bed, taking her clothes off in process. She was about to changing to her sleepwear when she felt arms around her waist. Elizabeth didn't scream, but instead she knew who it was and quickly turned around to claim his lips.

Jason stood there with his eyes wide opened from the action, but soon recovered and returned the kiss. She moaned as he began leading her to the bed as he towered over her half naked form. She pulled him close to her and kissed him again as he held her waist.

"I love you." Jason confessed as he saw the tears in her eye and the smile on her face.

"I love you too." That was the last thing she said as he kissed her sweet lips.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Read and find out...**


	3. Death and the Fight! Kiki's apperance

Chapter three

The sun rose as its rays poked through the silver curtains and entered the room, dancing over two entangled bodies. The sun rays danced across Elizabeth's eyes as she stirred, making Jason's arms around her to tighten around her waist. She finally opened her eyes slightly as she felt arms around her. She turned herself to face a sleeping Jason as she smiled and stroked his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him up. Memories of last night flashed around her, making her smile bigger. Elizabeth lay back, covering her eyes with her arm that was free as she kept the smile on her face, but the smile disappeared quickly as she remembered that today was the tournament. She looked at Jason and a small whimper escaped from her mouth as she knew if anyone found out he would die a very horrible death.

"Jason…Jason wake up…Jason, please." Elizabeth begged as he slightly stirred and woke from her continuously shaking.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked sleepily.

"Get out of the bed and get dressed." Elizabeth demanded as Jason looked at her for few minutes before it clicked in his mind.

He pulled back the covers as Elizabeth blushed, making the blankets cover her chest. Jason smiled and caressed her cheek as she leaned into his touch. "I love you my dear Elizabeth." Jason smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips.

It was a perfect moment for the two…but all good things must come to end.

A knock reached their ears as they jumped in fright. Elizabeth quickly threw on a silk robe as Jason tried getting his clothes on, as the door opened and revealed Queen Emilia. "Elizabeth, honey I think you should…what the heavens is this?" She asked, having her voice echo throughout the room. Emilia saw her daughter's dress on the ground as well as Jason's shirt and shoes. Emilia looked up at them with her eyes starting to go red from anger.

"Mother please let me explain." Elizabeth begged as she touched her mother's shoulder to try and calm her down.

Emilia shoved past her daughter and glared at Jason. A deep growl formed in her throat, but Jason didn't move an inch. "Guards get in here!" The queen demanded as the two wolf guards came into the room and stood by her. "Restrain him." She ordered as they did so obediently, holding his arms behind him tight. He grunted and struggled, but no escape happened. They held him tight and forced him to look into the queen's eyes that flared with red and hatred. Jason knew he was about to die and he had no regrets of any of his choices.

Sarah laid in a peaceful manner in her bed as the sun began to dance and light the room. Some might say with her peaceful look she was perfectly fine, but inside her head she was having a nightmare.

"_Mother please do not do this!" A strange but yet familiar voice shouted, begging someone._

"_You knew the rules! You have sealed his fate." An older voice sounded inside her dream._

_All Sarah could see was a white room and a white blur. Voices shouted back and forth at one another, but Sarah couldn't speak, move, or scream. She had no voice and wasn't able to move her now frozen body. _

"_Mother I beg of you, don't kill him!" The first voice begged again, but in the white blur Sarah could make out a young girl with long deep brown hair that was messed up, begging on her knees to someone in front of her._

"_Silence! He shall pay for his actions with his life!" The older voice declared as Sarah began to make out an older version of the young girl standing and holding something in her hand, strangling something._

"_No mother please don't do this!" the young girl pleaded, clasping her hands together in a begging manner and tears began to fall. The woman didn't look down at her, but instead put her other hand on the air, like she was touching something that Sarah couldn't see. _

"_Go ahead, kill me. At least I'll die for someone I love." A third voice appeared. It was a young male and Sarah could now see the boy's form. Sarah was watching three figures scream and fight, but she couldn't see their faces. Sarah knew she heard the voices before, but her body wasn't allowing her to speak. _

_Sarah watched the older woman dig her nails into the boy's chest, causing him to groan in pain. As the woman's nails went in deeper into the boy, Sarah felt the pain within herself. Sarah tried to scream, but her lips wouldn't move. Sarah could feel something grab her heart tightly. _

_Sarah wasn't allowed to move or speak, but she could feel everything that woman was doing to the boy. Sarah looked up and saw the woman remove her hand and ripped out his heart. Sarah felt as if her heart was ripped out as well, but she was still there, watching the now lifeless boy fall to the ground as the young girl screamed and rushed to his side and cried over his body. _

_Sarah watched as the white blur came into play again and the three figures disappeared with it. _

Sarah gasped as she sat up quickly with her hand over her heart. She sighed with relief as she felt it beat rapidly inside her. She breathed deeply and pulled back the covers, jumping out of her bed. Just then she heard Emilia's voice from the hall calling for her guards. Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she recognized it from her dream and knew that Emilia was in there. Sarah ran out of her room and headed for Elizabeth's room. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't stop it.

"Mother please don't do this to him!" Elizabeth begged as she was now on her knees by her mother, pleading for her to reconsider.

"You know the rules Elizabeth! You have sealed his fate." Emilia growled and put her hand around Jason's throat, strangling him. He coughed and tried to breathe, but Emilia's grip was about to crush his throat.

"Mother I beg of you not to kill him!" Elizabeth pleaded as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Silence! He shall pay for his actions with his life!" Emilia declared as she released his throat, allowing him to breathe.

"Go ahead…kill me. At least I'll die for someone I love." Jason spit out as he glared back at the wolf queen.

She smirked and placed her hand over his heart, digging her nails into his chest. Jason grunted as pain shot through him as he felt his heart start to come out of his chest. Emilia removed her hand and ripped out his heart as he groaned and started to fall to the ground lifeless. Elizabeth screamed as she rushed to his side, letting the tears in her eyes fall effortlessly onto his corpse. Elizabeth's sobs echoed throughout the castle, allowing everyone to know her pain.

Emilia looked at her daughter and straightens herself up. "Get ready for the duels." She demanded as Elizabeth ignored her.

"No, I'm not going to." Elizabeth spat out at her mother as she growled dangerously. Elizabeth didn't make any movement and glared at her mother. They continued on like this for a while until her mother saw that she wasn't going to back down from this. Emilia sighed and walked out of the room only to have someone grab her arm and pin her up by the wall.

"You are a waste of skin!" Sarah yelled as now the servants and guards were watching the duo.

"You dare challenge me?" Emilia growled as Sarah glared and let go of the wolf.

"You dare destroy your daughter?" Sarah asked as she turned away and ran into the room to comfort the crying princess.

The guards went to the queen but she pushed away their help. "Call the vampires and tell them we have a body for them." Emilia demanded as she walked out of the hallway.

"Will everyone please take their seats? The duels shall begin shortly, thank you." A young female's voice announced on the intercom in the arena section. The arena was wooden and dirt inside for the battle but the seats were complete black marble with glass to protect the viewers.

Emilia sighed as she was sitting in the top section overhead the bottom and looked over at an empty chair were her daughter was to accompany her. Instead she found Jason half naked and her daughter in a robe. The clothes on the ground and he had her scent all over his body. She had no choice but to kill him. It was the law and she couldn't just break the law for some guard or peasant. No, she had to keep the law fresh in her mind, even if it meant ripping out his heart in front of Elizabeth.

Emilia sighed and gently touched her right arm where a bruise was forming from Sarah gripping it and slamming her into the wall. She whimpered some as she looked up into the dark cloudy sky. "Oh Richard, where are you when I need you the most?" Emilia asked but got no answer. She whimpered again and looked down towards the battle field as the men started to come out. The duels would be interesting, but she couldn't get the words Sarah had said before she walked away. _You dare destroy your daughter._

The non-stop ringing sound continued as no on tried picking up the phone. A young woman with long black hair with beautiful green eyes walked down the dark hallway of the dark palace. The walls were bricks that were gray and had lanterns on the edges of the hallway for some light. The woman's heels clicked along the cold, hard, wooden floor as she finally arrived at a counter with a phone that continued ringing. She grumbled as she slowly picked it up and answered it. "Hello, this is Kiki."

"Yes, I'm Tom, a wolf guard calling to let you know we have a body for you at the Dragon Kingdom." Tom's deep voice replied as he waited for the answer.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly to come by and pick it up." Kiki answered as she hung up the phone and sighed. "And yet no one is here today because I decided to give them the fucking day off. Nice one Kiki you should be smarter than that." Kiki said to herself as she grabbed a white diamond ring and slipped it on her right ring finger. "There, now you won't fucking burn in hell they call a sun." She talked to herself out loud and opened one large dark wood door as the sun's bright rays penetrated through the castle. Kiki hissed as her fangs showed and she was gone in flash.

She stopped herself from being a blur as she was now from her palace to the Dragon kingdom. She smiled to herself as she walked under the archway and knock gently on the door. Kiki waited patiently for it to open, but nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow as she knocked again, but no answer. Kiki sighed and suddenly heard with her high sensitive hearing cheering and screaming as someone said that a duel was to begin. She smiled a she knew what was happening. "Ah, some little wolf princess is being wedded off to a guy that she doesn't know and they shall live happily ever after." Kiki thought out loud as she said her words with disgust.

Kiki shrugged to herself and pushed open the door and entered the castle. She smiled again and looked around. "Wow, haven't been in here for quite some time." She smiled some, but then let it drop as her eyes began to turn a dark shade of red. She could smell blood close by and one vampire's weakness…blood.

She was suddenly a blur but stopped in front of the door where she smelt the blood coming from. Kiki saw two people with the corpse and was about to pounce when she heard soft sobs coming from a young girl. She looked at her form and could easily smell that the girl crying was a wolf. Kiki rolled her eyes and controlled her hunger as she standing in the doorway.

"Why are all wolves emotional?" Kiki asked as their heads shot up. Sarah looked confused, but Elizabeth just growled.

"Why must vampires be bitches?" Elizabeth snarled as Kiki raised an eyebrow.

"Down girl, there's no need to start a fight." Kiki smirked as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"How do other people stand your disgusting scent?" The wolf princess snapped as Kiki chuckled and slowly walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting, her black heels clicking against the floor.

"Poor, poor little wolf. Does every wolf think that we can't get along with on another because of our scent?" Kiki asked as she bent over with her hands on her knees as she smiled, staring into Elizabeth's red and puffy eyes.

"Yes." The brunette stated as another growl starting to form in her throat. Sarah noticed and quickly came to the wolf princess's side. Elizabeth's glare was hard and cold. Kiki smirked and stood up straight again.

"And you are?" Sarah asked as she too gave her a cold glare.

"Kiki…and you must be Queen Sarah" Kiki said as Sarah kept glaring.

"Sarah…just call me Sarah." She demanded.

Kiki nodded and looked down at Jason's corpse and saw his heart was missing and was lying on the ground next to him. Kiki's heart dropped into her stomach as a small frown appeared. Kiki always seemed tough and acted like she had no heart, but when it came to ripping out hearts out of someone...she hated it. Even she wouldn't dare do it and she would kill the person she did.

Sarah noticed Kiki's frown and sad look in her eyes as Elizabeth gently stroked Jason's cold cheek. Elizabeth whimpered as she only felt the cold, nothing else. No warmth, blood, everything was gone from him; his heart, kindness, tenderness, and his love.

Elizabeth felt the tears stinging her eyes as she allowed them to fall once again. Sarah hugged her tightly as she clung onto the dragon. She sobbed into her shirt and tried her best not to phase and howl for her loss.

A few minutes wen y as the servants knocked on the door, "Sarah we need to get you ready for the duel, it's going to start." A blonde servant said as Sarah looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm not leaving you like this." Sarah stated as Elizabeth shook her head.

"No…go. I'll be okay for the time being." Elizabeth whispered as Sarah nodded and stood up looking at the vampire.

"Take care of her for now and don't start any fights." The dragon pleaded as Kiki only nodded. Sarah nodded back and walked over to the servant and looked at her, "After I'm done take them both tote kitchen and have Seth cook something to sooth Elizabeth." Sarah commanded as the servant nodded and shut the door leaving the two girls alone.

"Come on dammit! Start the duels already!" Dawn exclaimed as she was getting impatient with the delay and sat back down as more people from the wolf kingdom started to arrive to watch the duel. Cheers and demands were heard on every single part of the courtyard. Dawn watched carefully inside the three tunnels that were in the walls of the battlefield. She could only see a pair of golden eyes in each and heard growls from each tunnel. Dawn smiled and then heard the intercom beep and the girl's voice entered through the speakers.

"Please stand for the queen." The young girl said as Dawn looked in front of her on the side of the arena and saw Sarah walking out in a beautiful pink dress with her hair curled. Everyone stood up and bowed down as Sarah made her way over to her seat and told everyone to take their seats. Dawn didn't sit down, but made her way over to the other side as she pushed through crowds of people. She finally made it and smiled at Sarah.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked as she didn't get a smile back. Sarah looked up at her and sighed shaking her head.

"Okay, well mind if I sit with you?" She asked s Sarah shook her head and allowed her to sit by her.

"Everyone please prepare for the duels are starting and today only one survivor will live and marry the wolf princess, Elizabeth. May the spirits be with the challengers and if you die today, may they guide your journey." The girl blessed the challengers as they walked out of the tunnels in their wolf forms.

Dakota was a pure, jet black wolf that stood about eight feet tall. His fur shook with each step he took. He looked up at the crowd as they fell silent, waiting for the first one to attack. Ace entered the battlefield as a golden-white wolf, having his eyes a darker gold color. He stood almost nine feet tall as he crouched low, growling at Dakota. Damian stepped out last as he was a light brown wolf, having his eyes a dark gold. He only stood seven feet tall, but that didn't stop him from running to Ace as he was distracted, knocking him on his side onto the rough ground.

"_Pay attention better next time, Ace." Damian's thoughts entered Ace's head as he growled._

Ace stood up and lunged at Damian and pinned him on his back as his large mouth opened and his teeth were about to sink into Damian's throat, but Dakota pulled his ruff and threw him off of him as Ace landed half way across the field.

"You're not much of a challenge." Dakota stated as Ace slowly got up.

"You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge." Ace growled and charged for Dakota.

Dakota prepared himself as he easily tackled Ace to the ground and pinned him with his mouth around his throat. Dakota was about to crush his windpipe when Damian suddenly knocked him off and restrained Dakota from getting up.

"Get off me!" Dakota yelled.

"No! Elizabeth shall be my wife a—"Damian's words were cut short as he fell effortlessly to the ground with part of his side missing. Blood covered the ground as well as it covered Ace's mouth. Dakota stood up and looked at the dead wolf with sympathy. The crowd went from cheering to silence in a matter of seconds. Even though this was a duel to the death, losing one of their one was hard to see.

Ace growled loudly and tried pinning Dakota with the element of surprise, but Dakota was too fast and jumped out of the way. Ace growled again and lunged for his throat, but instead he got thrown into the wall. Ace whimpered from the impact, but hoisted himself up. Dakota could see that his strength was starting to wear and smirked at the thought of him dead. Dakota started to run to Ace as he picked him up by the fur, causing a loud yelp echo throughout the arena. Dakota slammed him down and crushed a few ribs in the process.

"Kill that bitch already dammit!" Dawn screamed from the crowd as Sarah wasn't paying attention to the fight. She didn't even care for it in the first place and having to watch it after seeing what Elizabeth's mother had done to Jason, she didn't really care for anything.

Ace yelped again as he was thrown onto the ground once more and tried raising himself up to fight but his strength was going away quickly with the amount of blood loss. His body leaked out blood and caused his fur to become coated in his own blood. Ace felt teeth wrap around his throat and was tightening with every breath he took. Dakota looked at Ace's fearful eyes as he stared at him with his deadly ones. Ace closed his eyes as he knew his time was over and felt Dakota's teeth close around his throat, crushing it.

The crowd cheered for him as he dropped the lifeless wolf onto the ground. Dakota changed back into his human form and smiled at the wolf queen. She stood as people went silent again. "I now pronounce Dakota as the winner! He shall have the honor of marrying my daughter!" The queen cheered as the crowd clapped and whistled for him. Dakota smiled big and watched as the wolf bodies were being carried away. He didn't care as he was now going to marry a young beautiful princess and become king like he had intended to do so the entire time.

Elizabeth sat on a wooden stool with the vampire queen next to her. Elizabeth was holding a warm cup of tea in her hand as Seth came over to her and patted her on the back. They had just properly buried Jason in the garden while the duels took place. Kiki watched the broken wolf as she shakily took a sip of her tea. Elizabeth sighed as she set it down onto the counter top and stared blankly at the cup. She didn't know how long had passed but she heard the doors of the kitchen open slowly and saw Sarah slowly walking in.

"Sarah…who won?" Elizabeth slowly asked as Sarah stopped by the counter and looked at her.

"Dakota." Sarah answered simply.

"Oh…well he's a smart and talented wolf. Any woman would be lucky to have him as a mate and father of their children." Elizabeth stated as Sarah and Kiki looked at her confused.

"Excuse me? Um…what just happened?" Kiki blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked not looking at either one of them.

"What you just said, um…if I recall you just watched the one person you love get their heart ripped out and now you're saying that this Dakota guy is a "smart match." Kiki declared as Elizabeth shrugged he shoulders. Sarah sighed angrily and looked at the wolf and vampire.

"Look can we all just get along okay? Elizabeth your wedding is tomorrow evening, so the servants need to get you fit for your dress." Sarah said as Elizabeth nodded slowly and walked out of the kitchen with Sarah.


	4. Four years later: Araina appears

Chapter four ~* 4 years later *~

The guitar started to play the beat as the drums soon followed with it. The bass guitar came into play and the sound of the music blasted through the speakers of a dark purple GT Mustang as fingers of a young woman drummed against the leather steering wheel. She sighed in announce of waiting too long at a red light. She smirked as an idea popped inside her head and she lightly turned up the volume to the song Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback.

_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

_Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out  
_The light turned green as the woman shifted it into third gear and sped off into the lane ahead, passing by a few cops as she was doing sixty-five in a forty-five. The woman smiled as the sirens went off and she continued to go faster, flying by other cars in front of her.  
The guitar started to play the beat as the drums soon followed with it. The bass guitar came into play and the sound of the music blasted through the speakers of a dark purple GT Mustang as fingers of a young woman drummed against the leather steering wheel. She sighed in announce of waiting too long at a red light. She smirked as an idea popped inside her head and she lightly turned up the volume to the song Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback.

_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

_Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy_

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

The light turned green as the woman shifted it into third gear and sped off into the lane ahead, passing by a few cops as she was doing sixty-five in a forty-five. The woman smiled as the sirens went off and she continued to go faster, flying by other cars in front of her.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight_

_We're going 'til the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

The police started to become a dot in the side mirrors as she looked back and started to laugh as she turned down an alley way in the city of New York as she smiled and then quickly frowned as she heard more police sirens going off. "Dammit!" she yelled as she did a sharp turn into another alley way.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_

_I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me_

_Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, shit faced_

_We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight_

_We're going 'til the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

She growled some as she heard her phone go off in the middle of the police chase. She hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm waiting outside for you." A young male's voice said through the device.

"Yeah Seth I'm on my way." The woman answered as the sirens came closer and louder.

"Dawn….are those police sirens I hear?" Seth asked as his voice soon became stern.

"No baby of course not…it's just…yeah they are but I'll be there soon without being caught okay?" Dawn asked as she looked behind her and saw them gaining on her as she turned into a different street.

"Alright baby just be safe. I love you." Seth replied as he heard her cuss under her breath. This wasn't the first time she was in a police chase and it wasn't going o be her first to get caught. Dawn knew some tricks to keep them in a circle so he relaxed but sometimes he wished she wouldn't get into a police chase just for "fun".

"I love you too." Dawn hung up the phone and put both of her hands in the steering wheel.

_T__icking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone_

_Get your hands off this glass, last call, my ass_

_Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_

_We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight_

_We're going 'til the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Dawn smirked as she turned down a dark alley way and stopped the car in the middle of it and flicked her hand up in the air as suddenly a brick wall formed behind the car, stopping the police in the middle of it. Dawn smiled as she heard screeches and yells from the police.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_

_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight_

_We're going 'til the world stops turning_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

The song ended the same way it started as Dawn sped out of the alley way and into the street again, acting normal as possible.

"Woo, that was fun." Dawn giggled as she casually turned down Eighth Avenue and stopped the mustang in the parking lot of a restaurant.

She smiled as her beautiful car purred down to a stop. She looked in her rearview mirror as she fixed her short, blonde, curly hair and smiled as she made sure nothing else was wrong before she saw her love.

Dawn slowly opened the door and stepped out as she wore simple blue tank top and light blue jeans with her grey converse. She shut the door and locked it as she walked over to the side of the Dancing Star building, where she saw in a white chef's suit leaning against the brick building, Seth.

Seth smiled as he saw his angel and hugged her tightly to him. "Mm…hi angel." Seth said sweetly a she giggled and said hi back. Seth kissed her deeply as she leaned into the kiss and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, playing with her tongue. Dawn slipped hers in his mouth as she explored further, but the need for air always came at the worst time. They parted for awhile as Dawn and Seth smiled again and went into another make out session.

They didn't know how long they were making out but they heard someone loudly clear their throat, making them pull away and look in the direction it came from. Dawn's eyes widened as she recognized who the person was. There, in a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans with her dark brown hair in a ponytail was Kiki. "Kiki!" Dawn shouted out with excitement, causing Seth to cover hi ears and groan some as he watched his angel run to the vampire queen.

Kiki smiled and caught her long term friend in a giant hug as she was soon being crushed by Dawn's strength and joy. "Okay…hey…you're crushing my…ribcage…let…go…please." Kiki pleaded as Dawn heard her request and let go of the breathless vampire. "Thank you," Kiki breathed deeply as she held her side.

Seth slowly walked over to where the two girls were and grabbed Dawn's hand and gave it gentle squeeze. Dawn smiled t him as Kiki stood up straight and smiled at Seth.

"Hey there, long time no see." Kiki spoke as nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know. How long have you been in the city?" Seth asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Three days," Kiki answered as she saw dawn giggle to herself.

"Hmmm, cool." Seth looked over to the side and then back at Dawn, "Nice seeing you Kiki. Angel I need to go back to work so I will see you back at the house." Seth kissed her gently on the lips as she nodded and watched him walk back into the Dancing Star.

"So how long have you been in the city?" Dawn asked as the duo walked on the sidewalk of Brooklyn, New York.

"Um…about three years." Dawn answered as Kiki nodded.

Dawn stopped infront of a small café and opend the door as the little bell rung in the café. Kiki smiled as she smelt the different flavors of coffee beans and latte mixtures in the air as the scent swirled around the room. It was quiet, not many people were there and Kiki liked the silence, it gave her a moment to relax and think for a while. Dawn chuckled at her friend's behavior and toldher to pick a spot to sit whle she ordered something. Kiki did as she was told and chose a empty table that was black iron table with a small flower designs in the middle as the two chairs match. Kiki looked around the place and noticed as the afternoon sun gave the restruant a orange-yellow glow to it to make it seem more peaceful. The café was small with no more than ten or fiffteen tables around it. It had a bookshelf and some games to play but the place was simple.

Dawn walked over to the counter and waited in line to order two lattes. Right then, the door opened,cousing the little bell to ring. Dawn turned around and sawa tall man wearing a long black trench coat with black comabt boots along with dark jeans and shirt. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the latemorning sun as his short blonde hair glowed like pixie dust.

Dawn raised her eyebrow at his strange choice in clothing and turned back around, facing the line again as he stood behind her. Dawn felt like his gaze was fixated on only her. She sighed with annuoce and moved forward slowly. The air suddenly felt stiff and stuffy when the man spoke. "Beautiful weather, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Dawn smirked and turned around to face him as she pointed to herself, "Are you trying to make small talk with me?"

"You're the only beauty here, are you not?" His voice asked s it went from sweet to dangersouly flirtious.

Dawn smirked again and rolled her eye as she replied back, "Flirting with a girl who's already been spoken for. That won't get you anywhere now days." Dawn turned around as it was her turn to order.

As she ordered, the man kept watching her and wouldn't allow his gaze to leave her. She grabbed her two lattes and turned around to the man, smiling. "An answer to your first question, yes the weather is beautiful without men like you." Dawn let her tone drop, making it stern at the last part as the man just grinned and walked out of the coffee shop after he ordered two coffees.

Dawn handed Kiki her drink as she sat down sighing. "Why must men be so stupid?" Dawn asked herself out loud.

"What happened?" Kiki asked, sipping the hot drink.

"Some random guy was flirting with me like bad and I simply tried to get him to stop, but no he had to continue." Dawn answered and grumbled, drinking her latte.

"Yeah, so what do you have planned today?" Kiki inquired for the two to do something.

"I don't know…go hang out with Sarah's brothers." Dawn responded as Kiki looked at her stunned.

"Since when did Sarah have brothers?" Kiki questioned as her voce got a little high.

Dawn looked her and shrugged, "I have no idea, but we found out when the Elders told Seth and I to find and tell them that Sarah is possibly dead." Dawn features darkened after saying that. Kiki looked down and tried letting that event stay in the back of her mind. That event wasn't one memeory to rememeber. Dawn let out a sigh and lifted her head as she foced out a smile. "Why don't we go see them so you can meet them?" Dawn requested as her voice was a little too cheery. Kiki smiled some as she watched as Dawn's attidude changed without hesitation. Kiki nodded to the choice of plans and got up with dawn, heading out of the little shop and back to the car.

"Hello this is your captain speaking and I would like to welcome you to New York City. It's a beautiful morning and I would like to thank you for choosing Southwest airlines. Hope you enjoyed your flight with us and hope to see you again." The captain stated on the intercom as the plane landed and the light went off to authorize people to move and obtain their belongings. A young woman with short light brown hair and beautiful features, looked out the small window as her glasses refelcted the morning light. She smiled with excitement and paitenly waited for the other passgenges to leave.

Once the aisle was nearly empty and she stood up to grab a black mini case from the shelf above her; she made her way oer o the exit after thanking the flight adentants. The young woman walked up the long hallway as she reflected back on why she came to Brooklyn in the first place. She had been accepted into the world's top still-life photography, Jill's Photo World. After seeing an ad that needed good photographers; she quickly sent in her CD with a photo album of her work. The owner Jill had called her and absoltly fallen in love with her photos. Jill had explain that she needed to come quickly and start working with her. Araina, being overjoyed that she had been accepted quickly got her plane ticket and called her best friend Savon and asked to live with him. Once her living arraggments had been made she soon found herself on the plane from her sweet island home in Hawaii and in the Big Apple.

This was her dream and nothing was going to stop her from making it come true.

Araina slowly came from the doors as she looked around for her blonde friend as her brow furrowed, sighing. Araina took a seat, waiting for her friend to arrive. Araina was looking at her phone when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up seeing a young man as she instantly reconginzed his face. "Savon!" Araina exclaimed as she jumped up and gave him a bear hug and smiled from ear to ear. Savon smiled as she pulled back, fixing his trench coat.

"Its good to see you after for four long years, Araina." Savon smiled as she giggled.

"Yeah, you've missed me huh?" Araina grinned as Savon put his arm around her shoulers, chuckling.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?" Savon teased as she sruchned her nose and smiled. Savon smiled and picked up her camera bag and started walking out of the airport. Araina laughed as they walked out of the silding doors and caught the bus going to the parking letter which was in letter D1. Ariana smiled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his black 2013 Chevy truck. Savon unlocked the truck and opened her door for her as she stepped on the foot ladder and sat in the passgener seat, smiling at savon.

"What a gentlemen." Araina giggled as he rolled his eyes and shut her door going over to the driver seat and jumping in, starting his truck bringing it to life. Araina buckled herself in as he did the same before putting it in reverse and exiting out of the airport parking, getting onto the highway.

Araina leaned back and relaxed in her seat, smiling. Savon glanced over at her and grinned, "What?" he asked as she chuckled.

"I'm excited that i'll living with someone I know and not some complete stranger in Brooklyn." Araina laughed as Savon cringed and frowned.

"Um...about that, Araina...you won't...um...be living with...me." Savon struggled to get the words out as araina instantly frowned and whipped her head around him and glared."

"What?" Araina asked her voice loud enough to make Savon shudder with fear as she galred daggers at him.

"L-let me explain! Okay?" Savon asked as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Proceed..." She nodded as he let out a sigh.

"Thank you. Okay, you can't stay with me because...I don't have an extra room to put...um...stuff away in." Savon mumbled as Araina raised her eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Stuff? What stuff would that be." Araina rolled her eyes as she started getting annoyed with her friend coming up with an excuse.

"Yes, lots of it and I can't or don't want to put it in storage." Savon focused on the road as she tapped her fingers against her arm while she thought about it. _Stuff? What is he talking about? Don't want to put in storage? That doesn't make sense...unless...omg! _

"You have a girlfriend!" Araina shouted as savon looked at her confused.

"What? No...no...I don't...pssh...nah...nah...I don't have a girlfriend." Savon muttered as Araina smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes you do! Savon Lucas Mcnight! You do to have a girlfriend and don't even deny it!" Araina yelled narrowing her eyes at him as he sighed in defeat.

"Yes..okay I have a girlfriend and I don't want to have come over see you and see her stuff moved out." Savon explained as Araina smiled in victory and nocticed that they were now in the country side of Brooklyn. The trees where now in bloom and the fields were covered in vibrant green grass. Araina had forgotten about the conservation and was now in awe of the beautiful sight that was in front of her. She smiled when she saw horses grazing in the field. Savon smiled and began slowling down in front of a small white house. Araina looked and sighed, she didnt't even know who she was going to be living with. Savon tappped her shoulder and pointed to the house next to him. Araina looked over and was shocked to see a brown three story tall masion. She looked over to Savon who smiled and got out. "I had set up the deliveary of your boxes from home to come to their address. They are really good friends of mine and it just so happen that Aaron and Jason need a roomate to help them with the bills." Savon explained as Araina simply nodded her head, stepping out of the truck and getting her black camera case. She quickly unzipped it and took out her Canon still camera, snapping pictures of the field. Savon smiled as he watched her take pictures of the natural beauty. Savon slowly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began walking to the masion.

Araina stopped by Savon as he pushed the doorbell to the masion. A few minutes passed as they heard someone walking to the brown wooden door as it opened to reveal a young man with gothic style black hair as his bright blue eyes focused on Araina. He squited and looked over to Savon. "Savon, what's going on?" The young man's soft voice asked as Araina couldn't help but be speechless.

"Hey, Aaron...I know this is kinda out of the blue, but this is my friend Araina and she needs a place to stay because I have stuff in my other bedroom and don't want to put it in storage because I'm afraid that my girlfriend might come over and get jealous if she were to see Araina and think that I'm cheating, and I don't want drama." Savon began to explain as Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Girlfriend? Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Aaron asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Savon rolled his eyes, " I've had one for two weeks okay? I just didn't tell you because I just too busy with her." Savon sighed as Aaron smirked.

"Whatever man just continue with your reason for bringing your friend here." Aaron winked at Araina when Savon looked down, causing her to blush.

"So, I know you and Jason need a roomate to help pay the bills and I thought that Araina could be a perfect roomate." Savon smiled as Araina looked over to the afternoon sun. Aaron thought about it for awhile making savon and Ariana to become worried. A smile reached aaron's face and pushed the door back.

"Oh hell why not? You look like a nice girl." Aaron stated as he allowed the duo to come inside the house.

Dawn shifted into third gear as they just entered the country side of Brooklyn. Kiki smiled as she felt like she was now back at her castle her she could see the forset that bloomed in green in the spring time, but her home was no longer hers. It was taken by an evil vampire named Trevor who overuled her. She escaped and ran through the portal, ending up in Brooklyn.

Dawn smiled as she put her mustang in park. Kiki looked out of her window and saw they where in front of a three story masion. Kik's mouth dropped as she got of the car. Dawn grinned at her vampire friend as they approached the door. "Yeah this is where Jason and Aaron live. Apparently, before even Sarah was born, their parents built the house." Dawn explained to Kiki as she looked around.

"It's a mini palace." Kiki cooed as Dawn rang the doorbell. Kiki could hear a sigh as someone shuffled to the door. The door swung open to reveal a young man identical to Aaron, but this man was wearing army pj pants and no shirt, showing his muscular well-toned body. Dawn smiled and hugged the man as Kiki was in complete shock.

"Damn...that's a gorgeous body right there." Kiki stated out loud as the man looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Kiki smirked and waited outside the door. Dawn smiled and looked over to him.

"Jason...can Kiki come inside?" Dawn asked as Kiki waited for the invite. For vampires, the soul owner of the house must give permission to enter their house or they can't even take a step beyond the door line.

Jason looked over to the vampire and smirked, "Yeah sure you can on in." Jason waved as he turned around and headed in to the living room. Kiki stepped inside and her mouth dropped to her chest as she saw two staircases on both sides of the walls with old style fencing and gold railing with a double door at the top of the stairs. In between was a long wide hallway with two wooden matching tables and two old -style chairs on each side of the tables on both sides of the stairs. Kiki was now speechless as she followed Dawn, who kept smiling at her friend, to the door at the end of the hallway.

As they entered the living room, stopping in her tracks, Kiki was now stadding in a room that a flat screen TV atop of a marble fireplace. The floor wooden with a dark run underneath a large couch that matched the rug with blood red throw pillows. Two white chairs sat across one another and two small tables with a lamp on it on the side of each one. Sitting there on the couch was Aaron, Araina, and Savon. Jason stopped in front of his brother and looked over to Araina was she smiled and stood up putting her hand out, "Hello, my name is Araina and I'm going to be your new roomate." Araina smiled as Jason shook her hand firm and looked over to his identical brother with a glare.

"Araina, I'm Jason, Aaron's younger twin and we'll be right back." Jason looked at Araina and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him out of the living room and shut the door.

Araina glared over to savon, not noticing Dawn and Kiki, punching Savon in the arm, "Identical twins! You said nothing that they were identical twins!" Araina screamed as Kiki and dawn turned around, seeing Araina screaming at Savon. Dawn squinted at the blonde in the trench coat and realized he was from the coffee shop.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled getting everyone in the room their attention as she walked towards Savon, "You..what's your name?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Savon Mcnight...why?" Savon questioned as Dawn crossed her arms.

"Yeah...well I'm Daawn and my friend Kiki and you tried making a conversation with me...remember?" Dawn glared at him as he smiled.

"Yeah I remember okay?" He glared as Araina still had her mind on the situation. Dawn could feel her anger rising as she rolled her eyes.

"About the identical twin thing...it isn't that hard to figure out who is who. Aaron we call Crow because of his black feathery hair and Jason we call Shadow because he has a silver streak in his hair so don't worry you'll figure it out." Dawn explained slowly as Araina nodded but still glared daggers at her friend.

"Aaron what the hell?" Jason yelled as Aaron pushed him off.

"Dude we need a roomate to help us with the bills. So, chill out man." Aaron fixed his black shirt as Jason sighed and ran upstairs to change into actual clothes. Aaron rubbed his head as he entered the room as he saw a new face. He strided over to Kiki who wasn't paying attention while she read something on her phone. "Excuse me...I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Aaron." He pioletly said as Kiki stopped and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm Ki-ki...hi." Kiki said having her voice get a little high pitched. Dawn looked over to see what was going to see Kiki blushing some. Dawn smiled evilly as she watched Kiki giggled like never before. Dawn covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, but Kiki's senstive hearing caught it, making Kiki whipp her head towards her direction as she glared as her eyes flashed black and then back to a bright green.

Araina sat quietly next to her friend when suddenly his phone began to go off. Sighing, Savon answered the call, "Hello? Yeah I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Okay, I'll see you soon." Savon ended the call and stood up hugging Araina and waved everyone goodbye without an explantion on where he was goignexactly but everyone figured he was going to see his girlfriend.

After Savon left, Jason entered the room and looked over at the time to see it was six O'clock. Araina sighed as she looked over to Aaron...or was it Jason...oh she was confused. Dawn held her phone in her hand was she was playing an app and didn't even look over to her as she knew what the girl was thinking. "Your boxes from home will be here tomorrow morning. We'll help put it in your room and would you like a tour of the house?" Dawn asked as Araina looked over at her and simply nodded and followed Dawn to the door on the right hand side leading to another hallway with two doors on the side and one in the middle. "The door on the right leads to the 5 acres of backyard and the hores barn. The one on the left leads to the secon flight of stairs which goes to the secon and third floor. The one in the middle leads to your room." Dawn explained while Araina smiled when she heard horses.

**A/N: Chapter will be finished I promise!**


End file.
